Amor Fugas
by Alo-chan
Summary: un encuentro inesperado lleva a katara y Iroh II a conocerse, ambos unos jóvenes e impulsivos, caen en el efímero sentimiento del amor adolescente. (LEMON) Katairoh (kataraxIrohII)


Chan chan chan Chaaaan! crei que no terminaría pero lo logre! y aquí dejo este pequeño Katairoh para la linda Corazona Sakura Line... espero te guste n_n

Por cierto que en esta historia Katara es una chica de 14 años mientras que Iroh tiene 18

* * *

><p>Los heridos comenzaron a llegar al sanatorio en el polo sur, era ya una costumbre para Katara ver llegar a los hombre heridos en batalla, aunque apenas llevaba ahí algunos meses como aprendiz de sanadora. Era una maestra agua que amaba luchar sin embargo cuando la situación lo ameritaba siempre podía ayudar con su inigualable don de sanación.<p>

Esta vez los desafortunados pertenecían a las fuerzas militares de ciudad república, las llamadas fuerzas unidas, como ya estaba acostumbrada a ver el desfile de los guerreros de combate era larga, y siempre seguían siendo el mismo patrón de personas; hombres fuerte y fornidos que se podía ver que luchar era su devoción. Suspiro dándose valor para el trabajo siguiendo a su abuela.

De repente los quejidos de un hombre joven llamaron su atención –Gaaahhh! –Se quejaba el muchacho en una camilla siendo llevado a la sala de sanación.

Katara volteo curiosa pero la voz de su abuela llamo su atención –katara tú te encargaras del muchacho, es el único aquí que aún es muy joven para haber acabado en esa batalla en altamar –Dijo Gran-gran moviendo la cabeza entristecida por el chico.

-Si gran-gran conteste caminando hacia la habitación que ella me indico.

Sin tocar la puerta entro al lugar donde un muchacho de tez clara, cabello azabache y vistiendo el uniforme rojo de las naciones unidas yacía quejándose de dolor apretando con la mano su brazo izquierda.

-Déjame ver –Dije acercándome a él, de inmediato abrió los ojos mirando hacia mí, ¡dios! Sus ojos eran de un dorado profundo y brillaban con la intensidad del mismo sol, sentí un leve sonrojo surgir en mis mejillas al momento de que el joven aparto la mano para que yo hiciera mi labor

Controlo el agua y situándola en su herida de inmediato brillo en mis manos. Escucho como empezó a respirar más relajado al pasar de los minutos. –Gracias – lo escucho decir mientras aún estaba sanándolo con movimientos circulares el su brazo., no conteste

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Me pregunto otorgándome una sonrisa

-M-me llamo Katara –Contesto

-Mi nombre es Iroh –sonrió y algo en su sonrisa le dio la confianza de sonreírle de vuelta

Era un joven apuesto y agradable, al paso de los días en su recuperación de sus otras heridas ambos fueron conociéndose mejor, Katara le contaba sobre su vida en el polo sur y como debía ser pedida en matrimonio a los 15 años, teniendo ahora 14. Mientras que Iroh le conto como es que se unió a las fuerzas unidas de cuidad republica a la misma edad que ella con la diferencia que ahora el chico contaba con 18 años cumplidos y prácticamente era un novato en el lugar, pero siempre mencionaba con toda ilusión que algún día lograría llegar a ser el General de las fuerzas Unidas. Todos los días era una nueva platica, nuevas risas y repentinos y casi no notados coqueteos indirectos.

Una vez mientras la chica limpiaba y cambiaba la herida en su brazo Iroh no pudo evitar mencionar que era una experta en desvestir a los hombres, comentario por el cual ambos rieron.

Y hubo otra ocasión, una mañana en la cual mientras Iroh volvía del baño Katara lo esperaba cruzada de brazos mencionando que por su edad estaba segura que se había tardado demasiado por tener aquel problema común en los muchachos, a lo cual Iroh se sonrojo ligeramente y Katara solo pudo reír al suponer que había acertado en sus palabras.

Pero los días pasaron y todos los soldados estaban algunos totalmente recuperados mientras que otros aún les faltaban poco, sin embargo era la hora de partir.

Aquel ultimo día katara había evitado todo contacto con el chico de la nación del fuego, por una conversación ajena había escuchado decir entre algunos soldados que él era nieto del señor del fuego Zuko a lo que ella concluyo lo obvio él era el príncipe heredero de su nación, aquello la había desanimado por el creciente sentimiento que había empezado a albergar por él.

¿Cómo hablarle nuevamente? ¿Cómo despedirse siquiera? Sabía que partirían por la mañana y junto con él se marcharía el sol en sus días. Aquella última noche no podía conciliar el sueño , había sido lo bastante ágil para esquivar las ordenes de su abuela y así no acercarse a Iroh, pero el solo saber eso le causaba una gran culpa y un dolor en el pecho, que estaba segura era su corazón que se estrujaba y agonizaba por saber de su separación.

De alguna parte reunió valor y escabulléndose de su habitación se adentró por los pasillos de los soldados buscando por la de aquel al que quería ver, sabía que era ya muy noche y estaba consciente de que estaría dormido pero ella se conformaba con tan solo verlo una última vez, no importaba si es que estaba durmiendo.

Abrió la puerta sin tocas, como siempre pero se quedó sin aliento ante lo que vio; Iroh estaba de espaldas a ella con el torso desnudo mientras se quitaba una camiseta blanca, Su torso era fuere y fornido e iluminado por la luz de las velas relucía como todo un adonis frente a ella, katara cubrió su boca y camino lenta pero rápidamente hacia atrás, pero para su mala o buena suerte tropezó

Iroh volteo enseguida viendo a en el suelo, de inmediato camino hacia ella recogiéndola del suelo –¿Katara estas bien? –Pregunto en un tono preocupado. Katara no pudo evitar sentirse acalorada al estas prácticamente abrazada al general estando el con el torso al descubierto, volteo hacia el mirando su ojos a unos centímetros de los de ella, ambos se miraron fijo, sintiendo una conexión incontrolable entre ellos, Katara sintió sus labios temblar mientras su vista se situaba a los labios húmedos del chico que la sostenía con firmeza frente a ella.

Con un mismo penamiento se dieron un arrebatado beso, katara abrazaba la cabeza de iorh, mientras que este la levantaba del suelo abrazándose a ella, la morena lo envolvió con las piernas mientras ambos continuaban con ese incontrolable beso.

Iroh paso a besar su cuello entre sus cabellos, mientras que Katara llevaba la cabeza hacia atrás permitiendo el recorrido de besos y ligeras mordidas a su piel por parte del general , pronto se empezaron a escuchar gimoteos por su parte.

-I-rooh! –Eclamaba gustosa de las caricias del hombre mientras ella misma clavaba sus unas a su espalda

Y es que el hombre estaba incontrolable, se había desecho de los nudos de su ropa y metia las manos explorando su piel, pronto había quedado únicamente cubierta por las vendas que cubrían la pureza de su cuerpo. Miro hacia el chico rogándole por un momento, el comprendió y lentamente la fue soltando. Y estando frente a el, totalmente sonrojada al igual que el chico ella misma desato los nudos de las vendas que cubrían si pecho y las dejo caer a la vista de deseo del muchacho

-Quiero ser tuya –Susurro en un tono dulce mientras se acercaba a él y lo empujaba a la cama en la cual alguna vez estuvo herido.

El chico solo pudo ver maravillado y excitado como ella misma se sentaba con las piernas abiertas sobre el, por un instinto salvaje puso una mano sobre su pecho y de inmediato Katara se estremeció, eso fue algo que lograba excitarlo por lo que continuo con el trabajo de darle placer besando el tono suave de sus pezones –Ah.. Haaa! –katara tocia la espalda sintiendo como la humedad se manifestaba entre sus piernas mientras Iroh la apretaba más a su cuerpo.

Con sus agiles manos recorrió su espalda bajando lenta y suavemente recorriendo sus piernas mientras besaba su cuello deleitándose con los gemidos de su voz, sin más si mano indiscreta se aventuró a la intimidad de la chica descubriendo su humedad, sintiendo como el mismo empezaba a perder el control de su cuerpo al notar que la sangre se acumulaba en cuerto lugar entre sus piernas.

-Gaa… Haa –Gimió sin poder controlarse en cuanto Katara roso ligeramente la pierna con su creciente erección, la chia había decidido dejar de ser tímida y el estar en esa situación era prueba de ello así que dejando a un lado el temor metió la mano entre los pantalones abiertos del príncipe sintiendo entre sus dedos el grosor de su miembro y el palpitar de sus deseos.

El solo toque de las manos de la chica lograron gemir aún más fuerte –Ka-katara no lo hagas –musito el muchacho respirando agitadamente con un sonrojo en las mejillas pero la chica lo ignoro y comenzó a darle placer moviendo sus manos torpemente de arriba abajo, excitando con las sensaciones que eso ocasionaba en el chico, escuchándose gemir junto con él.

De repente Iroh cambio de posiciones ahora era el quien estaba sobre ella con una mano a cada lado de su rostro, las rodillas de Katara temblaban puesto que aquello era su primera vez y sus caderas se movían involuntariamente hacia adelante rosando su intimidad con la del chico.

Con el descontrol de su juventud el chico poso una mano sobre el pecho de Katara deslizándola suevamente por su torso su estómago, su vientre y desviar su camino hasta sus piernas separándolas lentamente. Katara estaba con la boca abierta recuperando la respiración pero ya sabía lo que venía y no hizo más que morderse el labio inferior

El miembro del chico roso con su intimidad y ella reacciono encorvando la espalda y permitiéndole la entrada al mover la cadera hacia adelante hasta que sin más Iroh entro comenzando con un vaivén suave –Katara empezaba a respirar agitadamente entre gemidos al igual que lo hacia el pero pronto el chico no pudo controlarse y dejándose llevar por el placer queso le ocasionaba fue acelerando el ritmo, que ella misma siguió con el mover de sus caderas sintiendo como el éxtasis llenaba su cuerpo –aahh HAAH.. AHH…

Cada embestida golpeaban directo a los sensibles puntos de placer en su interior y ella misma atrapaba el miembro del chico escuchando como los gemidos salían de sus labios con tal acción. Con un vaivén incontrolable de repente ambos llegaron al punto máximo y con un grito ahogado de placer el chico vacío su semilla incontrolable en su interior, mientras ella misma sentía como el fuego inundaba de placer por cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, mientras Iroh cayo rendido sobre su pecho, Katara acaricio su rostro con ternura levantando los cabellos rebeldes de la frente del chico para darle un tierno beso –Te amo –Susurro tiempo después cuando estuvo segura que él se había quedado dormido. Y del mismo modo en que llego a su cuarto se marchó.

Iroh despertó al día siguiente súbitamente ¿en dónde estaba ella? ¿En dónde estaba Katara? Se preguntaba mirando lado a lado pero el cuarto estaba vacío y ordenado. ¿Acaso fue un sueño? Pensó poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza.

La puerta de abrió de repente dejando ver un sonriente comandante de nombre Bumi hacia el –Se terminaron las vacaciones muchacho hora de volver al trabajo

Vacío un instante antes de hablar –¡Si mi comandante!

Las naves se marchaban de la costa Iroh busco con la mirada mientras seguía en fila junto a los soldados directo al barco, hasta que por fin la vio. Katara le sonreía junto a la gente de su tribu y se despedía con la mano, Iroh se sonrojo y la saludo de vuelta después de todo había tenido un sueño para nada inocente con ella, ¿Cómo no sonrojarse por eso al verla?–¡HASTA PRONTO KATARA! –Grito logrando que todas las miradas se posaran en ambos, después de todo aún era joven e impulsivo.

-Hasta pronto… te esperare –Susurro katara para sí misma, después de todo como sanadora y maestra agua que era había ciertas cosas que sucedían en su cuerpo que lograba notar enseguida –O mejor dicho… te esperaremos –Dijo acariciando con ternura su vientre.

* * *

><p>¿Que te pareció? te dije que lo terminaría xDDD pero creo que no quedo tan "bien" como yo queiria nn y por cierto Sakura que asi como yo te desvirgine de escribir Yaoi tu también me has deviginado de escribir lemos xDD este es el primero que publico.


End file.
